1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite sheet, its production method, a resin multilayer substrate, and its production method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a technique used to stack sheets of a liquid crystal polymer (also referred to as “LCP”) to obtain a product is described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 8-97565.
When resin sheets with LCP as a main material are stacked, with a conductive pattern between at least some of the sheets, to form a stack which in turn entirely undergoes thermocompression bonding to obtain a resin multilayer substrate, the resin may flow during the thermocompression bonding and the position of the conductive pattern disposed inside the stack may vary undesirably. Such a displacement of the conductive pattern poses a problem. When conductive patterns are disposed to overlap at the same position across a plurality of different layers as seen in a plan view, in particular, the positions of the conductive patterns disposed inside the stack, easily vary, which poses a problem.